Crimson Curse
by The Standard Toaster
Summary: Japan and others stumble upon an abandoned village whilst on a camping trip with Romano. With Halloween so close, he thinks he'll have a Fatal Frame themed party here, since he'd just beaten the game for the first time. But he soon realizes it was a bad idea, and must try to escape before he and his friends fall victim to the curse. M for blood/gore/violence


_**Hey, guys, The Standard Toaster here... I'm FINALLY out of school, so I have some free time before my camping trip. I'll be writing a new fanfiction, because I've had a burst of inspiration. This is an AU Hetalia-Fatal Frame/Project Zero 2 crossover. As always, R&R.**_

_Japan and others stumble upon an abandoned village whilst on a camping trip with Romano. With Halloween so close, he thinks he'll have a Fatal Frame themed party here, since he'd just beaten the game for the first time. But he soon realizes it was a bad idea, and must try to escape before he and his friends fall victim to the curse._

Ch1: A Trip to Remember

"Say, Lovi," Rome turned to his grandson, who was busily packing to stay at England's house for the night. "We haven't gone on a proper vacation in years. Would you like to go camping?" The Southern Italian stopped and looked over at his grandfather, a slightly skeptical look over his face. "Grandpa Rome, you never want to take me anywhere. Now you suddenly want to take me into the wilderness?" Rome stopped to think for a second, disappointment clearly shown in his expression. "You can invite people. I know you'd rather have your friends around, anyway." Romano beamed, looking happier than ever. "Really?! Thank you, Papa~!" He hugged his grandfather tightly before getting a ride to England's house. "WHAT?!" was the general reaction from England, Canada, and Japan when Romano let them know where they were going. "Yeah, but first, we need to get ready and clear our schedules. Matthew, summer school shouldn't be hard to drop. Kiku, you need to somehow get out of being dragged to church camp." England looked happy, as his schedule was always free. "Now, Mattie, here's the big reveal... I got Ivan to come with us." After the last world meeting a few months ago, Russia had began to drag around the Italian and Canadian. After witnessing him help a small child who had gotten separated from her parents, they quickly realized that he isn't as bad as he seems. "Our soviet is coming?!" Lovino just nodded slowly, grinning ear to ear.

After a few months of preparation, it was about a week before the trip. England, Canada, and Japan were at Romano's house, greeting France back from college. As they sat in the living room, Rome looked out at them. "So, for the trip, I was thinking of taking you to a haunted campground." He began to tell stories of him and Germania having nightmares and the supposed pagan rituals happening in the area. This got the four of them excited. Sacrificial, satanic rituals? A haunting? "LET'S GO!" Lovino shouted, fist in the air. The others soon followed his example. Rome just sighed, not understanding his grandson's lack of fear.

Finally, it was time. Romano awoke on a chilly autumn morning, looking around at his friends. "C'mon guys. We need to get up." Russia was the first up, followed by Japan, Canada, and then England. After getting ready, Rome was already in the van. Ivan decided to drive his own car, feeling safer alone than with Romano's possibly senile, pizza delivery boy grandfather. The drive was rather long, but listening to the radio and being rather random helped to cool the tension. As they drove up to the abandoned campground, it was apparent how terrifying it truly was. "Wow... this is super creepy." Japan said to nobody in particular. The other young countries nodded. Setting up the tents was easy enough, and Romano was ready for some exploration. Rome gave his permission and let them run off. For easily finding their way back to the site, England tied string to a tree. Out of earshot, Romano let Russia in on the details. "Papa told us about some weird, satanic, pagan, sacrificial rituals going on around here. We're going to investigate." They had to be back by dinner, so it was crucial to find this supposed place of satanic worship, that way they won't have to search at night.

"Comrades, I love exploration as much as the rest of you... but this is dangerous." Ivan felt the tension. He was a big, tough, soviet nation, but he felt legitimately frightened. He really DID NOT want to run into devil worshipers. They'd feel his aura and start to call him their god. It'd happened before. It was now later that night, and the full moon was beaming down at them, joining Romano's flashlight in lighting their way through the forest. However, their prayers had finally been answered when they found a pentagram painted in blood and glowing green. Other traces of blood looked fresh and the smell was almost unbearable. They had just missed a ritual. "Oh, fuck me..." Romano dropped the flashlight to cover his eyes. Russia and Canada went to his sides and held him, trying to comfort him. "I'm going to barf..." Japan covered his mouth. This was terrifying and barbaric to him. England took the Wicken book that Canada had brought along, and began to chant a purifying spell, spreading sage and holy water over the area. The screams that erupted scared the everliving shit out of them all, and they jumped in alarm. England continued as if they weren't happening. The pentagram glowed brighter and the screams of rage and agony increased. After what seemed like a lifetime, the other four nations were able to look up without being blinded. England fell to the ground in a huff. He felt so drained after that, having exorcised the demons from the area. "Alright, let's go back." he took hold of the string as Romano picked up the flashlight and walked hand in hand with Russia and Canada, still visibly shaken by the incident. He'd left the Vatican and the Catholic faith ages ago, but demonic spirits will never stop giving him something to fear.

The next morning, they were woken by Rome in fishing gear, which is something nobody should ever see. EVER. "Rise and shine, guys! Lunch won't catch itself." They groggily made their way out of the tent. After last night, they didn't even bother getting dressed. Soon enough, they were at the lake, casting their lines. Romano got the first bite. "Fuck me! I did it guys~!" Getting it up was a whole other story. He struggled with the pole, and it ended with him being overpowered and pulled into the lake. He wasn't giving up without a fight, however. He grasped the line and started pulling, determined to grab hold of the fish. The fish was a fighter as well, though. It jumped from the water, slapping the Italian in the face with its tail, scales flying in the air. Rome tossed the boy a net, and Romano used it to finally claim his prize: a five pound rainbow trout. He brought it to shore, still flipping out within the net. The rest of the fishing trip was fairly normal, but Russia did have to dive in after his scarf after a fish took it while they were resting.

That night came surprisingly quick. The team set out to explore the forest even more. Eventually, Romano accidentally lead them off the trail. He stepped in the wrong spot, causing him to slide down the steep slope. "Comrade, are you okay~?" "Just fine..." He stood and looked around, wiping off the dirt. His eyes widened. "Guys, get down here!" They carefully climbed down and looked around at the seemingly abandoned village ahead of them. Checking the time, it was almost three AM. "We'll explore tomorrow."

They arrived the next night at midnight. The air was eerie and almost suffocated them. The village consisted of five main buildings: three houses, a mansion, and a storehouse. They decided against going in the houses; with age comes spiders and unstable support beams. However, the village was scary enough as is. Absolutely no inhabitants. The silence was enough to drive them away.

Japan sat in his room the next night at home. He was playing Fatal Frame, trying not to shit his pants. He then realized; the village in the woods. While the architecture may be different, the layout was the exact same as the village in the game. Halloween was only a week away. He was going to have a Fatal Frame themed party. "This is perfect."


End file.
